User talk:Spartian300
Althist Wiki http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Look_Out,_Sir!_Revised_(Map_Game) has just started and they want a move from you soon.Whipsnade (talk) 14:46, April 17, 2014 (UTC) NO, NO, NO PLZ! Spartian300 (talk) 15:01, April 17, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 Map Game The beginning of the future begins tomorrow Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 09:42, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Turn 3 is up. I'd hate for you to forget about this turn as well. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:10, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Multi-tasking. Sorry.Spartian300 (talk) 10:43, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Kazakhstan Dip: Japan is offered a free trade deal.Whipsnade (talk) 19:37, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I accpet. Spartian300 (talk) 09:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up!Whipsnade (talk) 16:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The Sanguine Planet Confirmation time! You have to confirm in the game section.LieutenantMario (talk) 03:22, June 14, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU! Thank you for joining The Ukraine Crisis (Map Game) as Dublin! Please spread the word that I need more mods and players! Thanks! Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:17, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Almost 2 The first turn is up . Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Yeah, but what happened to Louisannia? I seem to have been turned into Acadia. Now I'm just confused. Spartian300 (talk) 08:20, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I change the name multiple times, sorry. You're now Occidentia. You may want to post before all the other North American countries have alliances with everyone except you. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Okay. Spartian300 (talk) 12:39, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure. DannytheKing (talk) 16:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) A friendly little reminder from good old France Hey Spar. Check the page. You got f***** by Brazil and Colombia. You lost. Peace! *French National Anthem Plays* For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:36, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes It has beguneth! The 2nd American Civil War!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:12, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Alt 92 IT HAS BEGUN-- I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight You have been agressivly expanding the entire game. It has come time to teach you a lesson. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight AGGRESSIVELY EXPANDING? I'M TRYING REBUILD THE USA! and what about Maine? Spartian300 (talk) 21:47, September 8, 2014 (UTC) .....and to do so you have expand your nation. Maine was a similar culture group/geographical group. The Dakotas are several states away from your core I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Treaties to end the North Eastern War If you want, we can sign a treaty. My terms below: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Treaty of Bufflo (Ends the New York-GLU War): #New York, New England, and the GLU end all hostlites between each other, #The GLU will offer partial reimbusment for the losses of New York and New England. #The City of Chicago will be leased to New York for 10 Years. #GLU will not expand it's borders, or make any attempt to expand his borders, for the next 5 years. Treaty of Toledo (Ends the GLU-Ohio War) #Ohio and the GLU end all hostlites between each other, #The GLU will offer partial reimbusment for the losses of Ohio #The GLU will recoginze Ohio's claim over Kentucky #'Ohio will receive Indiana.' Treaty of Chicago (Ends the Dakota-GLU war) #The GLU will offer partial reimbusment for the losses of Newly Formed Dakota Republic. #The GLU will offer partial reimbusment for the losses of Newly Formed Dakota Republic. #The GLU will make no attempts to influence, invade, or otherwise violate the soverntiy of the Newly Formed Dakota Republic. Treaty of Lansing (Ends the War as a whole) #The GLU will not influence another State for a period of 5 years. #The GLU will no longer request to be the sucssesor to Russia or the US security concil seat. #All treaties above will be respected. '''GLU Dip: '''We refuse to agree to these unlawful treaties. Spar i am allied with UN and Ohio so i cannot. At least condem it. Spartian300 (talk) 09:08, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Spar, I am really tempted to destroy you with this war. This treaty is incredably nice too you, as you are only losing 1 city and thats not even permenantly. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Ohio would not agree to this treaty. We have put our '''sole '''extra demand in bold in the treaty. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 13:00, September 9, 2014 (UTC) We didn't win by that much Sean. Unless things have changed and I collapsed him~Edge. He didn't. I will sign the New York-Dakota treaties, but not Ohio if he keeps adking for Indiana.